


A Witches Revenge

by Kumkwat



Category: A Babysitter's Guide to Monster Hunting (2020)
Genre: Blood, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Nudity, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumkwat/pseuds/Kumkwat
Summary: Imagine being a witch resurrecting the Grand Guignol after his death.This is an x reader story and will be explicit.Tags will be updated as I upload.
Relationships: Grand Guignol (Babysitter's Guide to Monster Hunting)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was still Halloween. Albeit very late into the night. No more trick or treaters or partying teens around. Partying adults on the other hand were still at their parties and causing more chaos than they’d care to admit while sober.  
It had gotten kind of cold on your broomstick. But it was one of the rare nights where you could fly over the town without raising suspicion. And flying was simply more fun than driving or walking. And it was faster.

Soon you reached the outskirts of town. The broken lighthouse barely visible in the dark. The close by abandoned power plant was still illuminated. You steered your broom closer looking for an entrance. A few broken windows seemed like a good place. You flew closer hovering in front of one of the windows. Lifting your hand the leftover shards started to break even more and fell inside, leaving only an empty frame. Carefully you climbed inside.

You were in a dimly lit hallway. You stuffed your broom in your bag, as it was a little unhandy to carry around. You had always loved the Mary Poppins movie. So when you had taken up witchcraft you really wanted a bag of holding. It had taken you way longer than you cared to admit but ever since you had your magic bag barely left your side.

A noise startled you from the dark hallway. A toadie emerged, obviously alarmed by the breaking glass shards. The creature noticed you and started at you. You lowered your gaze, letting magic run through your body. Not to cast a curse but to load the atmosphere with your power. The toadie came to a sudden stop looking at you and grumbling confused. Your face turned into a disgusted grimace.  
“Scram!” you snapped and the toadie turned on the spot and disappeared into the darkness. You had nothing but contempt for Toadies. Annoying little pests.

You found your way around the plant. You heard a few toadies rummaging in the distance, obviously trying to figure out why you were there but too afraid to approach you again. Good.  
Soon you found yourself in the main hall. Still brightly illuminated. Tanks empty. Your eyes wandered over the golden pipes. It looked a little… tacky.

When you reached the centre of the room you got goose bumps. A weird feeling of dread washing over you. You were at the right place.  
Determined you rummaged through your bag.

First things first: the summoning circle. The book with the steps was lying open next to you as you painted the circle carefully on the floor. There was a small room for error, but not much. You had to get this right. Time was of the essence. Once the sun rose it would be too late.

Step two: The candles. You placed seven candles on seven spots on the outside of the circle. Six red and one black.

Step three: The burning of herbs. You hated it with a passion. Many spells needed this step and it made your clothes smell like a ren faire. You tried to keep the smoking bundle away from yourself. A completely fruitless endeavour.  
After coughing a few times and waving the smoking bundle about you put it inside the circle.

Step four: The summoning itself. You picked your book back up again. Doing that you noticed two toadies hiding behind one of the tanks, curious about what you were doing.  
“You better not interrupt me.” You hissed in their general direction. You turned around and reached for the small vial in your bag and putting it in your pocket. Everything was ready to go.  
You started the incantation. It was in a lost language you only barely understood. But after a few words the candles one after another lit up with a black flame. You were on the right track. The atmosphere in the room changed, your heart beating faster. It was like a strong wind was caged in the room. The circle started to glow in an eerie light. Magic was crackling around you. You came to the end of the incantation. Now it was time for the last step:

The Plea.

“O Grand Guignol!” you shouted but your voiced seemed to be so small in the big room. You took a deep breath and started again:  
“Grand Guignol! One of the seven boogiemen, stealer of children, master of nightmares and king of dreams! Hear my call!”

The toadies behind you started to panic. You ignored them.

“You have been banished from this plane of existence far too early. I call you back from the nightmare real. Return to this world!”  
The wind had gotten so strong that it almost blew your witch hat away. Magic cursed through your body.

“Hear my plea! Listen to my call! Take the hand that I am offering you and return!”

A black cloud had formed within the circle. You took the vial from your bag. Demon water. Hard to get the ingredients. Even harder to mix them correctly. You lifted your hand with the vial above your head and threw it with all your might into the black cloud.  
You heard the vial crack and the magic erupted far more powerful than you had expected. The shockwave threw you off your feet. You landed quite undignified on your ass. The Toadies screamed and ran in fear. And everything went suddenly calm and silent.

As you looked up a dark silhouette stood in the centre of the circle.

“My, oh my…” they said in an amused tone.

As the Grand Guignol gazed down at you he said:  
“What do we have here?”

He was tall but his slightly leaning forward posture hid it well. His skin was grey and his eyes looked like goats eyes. His clothes seemed to be a wild mix of old stuff found at a shitty second hand store. And he emitted the smell of a wet dog mixed with a rotten fish. It was unpleasant to say the least. His hair was shaggy and unkempt.

“A noisy little witch.” he smirked. His tail swishing behind him.  
As you scrambled to your feet you said: “A noisy little witch that brought you back from the dead.”  
“So it seems…” he said, his eyes never leaving you. He was curious. Good. That would make this easier.  
He straightened his back and opened up his arms in jovial gesture.  
“You have my eternal gratitude, little witch!”  
You were on guard. He certainly wouldn’t make it that easy.  
“How can I ever repay you?” he asked bowing his head slightly. He was charismatic. But he did have a tendency to overdo it. And now was one of these moments. He acted nice and thankful and would throw you under the bus without hesitation.  
“Well…” you started, like this was the first time you wondered what kind of favour he could do for you.  
“First of all you can tell your ugly little lackies that they need to leave me alone if the want to keep their skin on the outside of their bodies.” You looked over your shoulder. The toadies had returned and one had tried to sneak up on you with a crude club.  
“You heard the Lady, boys! Beat it!” the Grand Guignol bellowed. Even faster than before they vanished from your sight. You smiled satisfied.  
“Done! What else? Riches? Power? Looks you obviously don’t need.” he purred.  
You slowly walked around the circle.  
“Well I don’t need riches. I’m not rich per se but well off enough. Power I obviously got otherwise you wouldn’t be here. And by the way flattery won’t get you anywhere.”  
“Doesn’t hurt though, does it?”  
You only chuckled.  
“What I need from you Grand Guignol is some… help so to speak.”  
He eyed you carefully not saying anything.  
“I have a goal in mind and to achieve said goal I’ll need some help and information.”  
“Not explaining it further, are you?”  
You just shrugged.  
The Grand Guignol stepped close to the edge of the magic circle, closer to you.  
“What exactly do you want from me? I may owe you one but that doesn’t mean that I’ll do just anything.”  
You were staring at each other, neither backing down.  
“I need you to get revenge.” You said calmly.

He slowly reached for you with his hand, but as soon as it left the circle it started to crumble and dissolve. Quickly he jerked his hand back. It reformed but he looked at you darkly.  
“I don’t really have much of a choice here, do I?”  
“You do. You can return to the nightmare realm and wait until there’s another chance for you to come to the human world. It will probably take a few decades until you’ve regained your old power. Until the stories and legends have struck enough fear into children’s hearts for you to reform again. Wanna wait for that?”  
He glared at you than at his hand.

As he averted his gaze from you, you glanced to the windows. It was getting lighter outside. Not long until the sun would rise. You had to end this quickly.  
You pulled a knife out of your bag and unceremoniously cut your palm. You winced a little. If only you could’ve made the cut somewhere else. Why did it always had to be the palm? Blood started drip from the cut as you offered your hand to the Grand Guignol.

“What do you say? Take my hand and you’re bound to me until I’ve achieved my goal…” Or die. Or voluntarily let you go. Or you find one of the many loopholes of this spell.  
“…and afterwards you’ll be back to your old power and free to do whatever you want.”  
His eyes darted back to you.  
“…fine.”  
He grabbed your hand. You could feel your blood mixing with your magic and being absorbed by the Grand Guignol. The summoning circle started to glow again and seemed to be sucked up by your handshake.

You chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
You let go of his hand and started to tend to the cut.  
“Nothing. It’s just… I’ve always wanted a loyal servant.”

If he hadn’t actively wanted to murder you before, now he definitely wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay why do we need to fly? I could’ve taken us through the nightmare realm and we’d already be there.” the Grand Guignol grumbled behind you.

  
You were on your way back home with your brand new servant. He was obviously uncomfortable flying and not being the one doing the actual steering. He was clinging to you tightly, which you would’ve found amusing if his inherent stench didn’t directly waft up your nose. Even the cold early morning air blowing in your face didn’t help much.

  
“Because I like flying. And I am not too fond of the nightmare realm.”  
He snorted and mumbled something under his breath. Then he asked: “Ever been there?”  
“Once.”  
He was obviously waiting for you to explain further but you had no desire to do so. So you kept quiet.  
After a moment of silence he groaned audibly.  
“Are we there yet?”  
Now it was on you to sigh dramatically.  
“You obviously spent too much of your time around children. You sound just like them.”  
“Well my only other alternatives are toadies. So if you look at it that way…”  
You gave him an annoyed look over your shoulder.  
“Thankfully we are indeed there.” you said and steered your broom lower to land.

  
You landed in the middle of a small shopping street, completely empty this early. But it wouldn’t be long before the first shops would open. You walked directly towards a small book shop, the Grand Guignol closely following behind. Down a small alley you reached the back door and unlocked it. Before you could ascend the stairs up to your apartment however, you needed to take care of something. You walked through the dark store, the air heavy with the smell of paper. From your bag you pulled a note and taped it to the front door.

  
“What are you doing?” the Grand Guignol asked. He had followed you slowly into the store and looked around curious.  
“Just letting my customers know that we’re closed today.”  
He gave you a questioning look. You yawned your answer more than you said it.  
“‘Cause I’m tired as hell. Been up all night.”  
“I would’ve expected more from such a powerful witch.” the Grand Guignol said sarcastically. “But If you wish to sleep safe and sound I might be of assis-”  
“Yeah. No thanks.” you cut him off and walked passed him back to the stairs.  
“You’re no fun.” he grumbled but followed.

  
Once you entered your apartment the sleepiness really took its toll. You dropped your bag next to the door and almost missed the hook to hang your hat. You stumbled through the small hallway and opened a closet fishing out towels and a spare blanket. You shoved the pile into the Grand Guignols arms who seemed a tad confused.  
“You, my little servant will now take a shower. And I mean the kind of shower that washes away every kind of filth and makes you feel like you were never truly clean before in your life.”  
“...are you serious?”  
“Darling, you stink like a dog who’s been playing in a swamp for three days straight. And you’re not cute enough to get away with it. If you sleep on my couch I want you to be clean enough so I don’t have to burn said couch afterwards. Shower time it is.”

  
He obviously wanted to reply something but was interrupted by a small but very persistent meowing. A black cat had walked down the small hallway and was now rubbing their body against your and the Grand Guignol’s legs.  
“Perfect timing. Hermann, this is the Grand Guignol my new servant. You watch out that he actually does what I tell him to, okay?”  
The cat meowed an answer and the Grand Guignol only looked at you in disbelief.  
“I’m lower than the cat?!”  
“He’s my familiar.” you answered. “Now, cleanse yourself!” you said in a mocking tone and gestured towards the bathroom. He only rolled his eyes but did as you ordered. Hermann sat down in front of the door.

  
You prepared Hermanns breakfast (the true reason he came out complaining) and set up the couch. Then something popped into your mind. You walked back to the hallway closet and pulled out a dusty box. You sighed heavily as you opened it and picked out some clothes.

  
As you walked towards the bathroom door you heard the water running. You knocked twice and called through the closed door: “Just leave your clothes in the bathroom. You can wash them later.”  
No answer.  
“I’ll leave some fresh clothes outside the door, okay?”  
Again no answer. You were annoyed. You had expected him to fight you but not necessarily on such petty stuff.  
“Hey, servant! I am talk-”  
Suddenly the door was opened and a very wet, very annoyed and very naked Grand Guignol was standing before you.  
“-ing to you…”  
“I heard you!” he snapped. Then he grabbed the clothes from your hand and shut the door again in your face.

  
You needed a few seconds to realize what had just happened. Not only had he been very rude towards you (something that most definitely would have some repercussions) but he was actually... very nice to look at. His body was covered in these… you wouldn’t call them scars. They were too intricate for that. Markings. His pale skin had been flushed from the hot water. His shoulders were broad since this time he actually bothered to stand up straight. His chest was covered just enough in dark hair. Water had been dripping from his hair. Down his arms. His chest. You had unfortunately missed the chance to peek even lower. You stared absent mindedly at the closed door. Lost in the very nice imagine you had just witnessed, when Hermann meowed at you judgingly.

  
You snapped out of your trance and mentally cursed yourself. This was certainly not the time to ogle a boogieman. Or ever for that matter. You had more important things to tend to. At that moment that meant sleep. You scribbled down a note, gave Hermann his breakfast and disappeared into your bedroom.

\----

When the Grand Guignol came out of the bathroom it was quiet in the small apartment. The only noise he heard was the cat munching on his breakfast. The clothes the damn witch had provided him with were an atrocity. Sweatpants and some lame band shirt he never even heard of. But for sleeping it would be enough. He quickly found the living room and the stupid couch she had mentioned before. There was a note:

  
“Don’t touch anything. Don’t breathe on anything. And if you wake me I will murder you.  
Sleep Tight.”

  
He mumbled some choice words. Then he sighed and sat down. Curiously enough he did feel tired. Not something he was used to. Boogiemen didn’t have to sleep but could if they so desired. Thus he had never felt tired before. He looked down at his hand. She had brought him back. But not quite as he had been before. He not only felt tired, but also relaxed from the shower (also something he never had felt before). And he also seemed different. More human.

  
The thought made him gag. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to this deal. While he was lost in thought he lied down and was asleep within seconds.  
Hermanns watchful yellow eyes were still on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut incoming.  
> Also references nobody gets.

Kelly Ferguson was very tired. She was almost half asleep in her math class again. Even though she was just a SIT (a sitter in training) she was already babysitting quite often at the Zellmans. The pay was nice, but she had to study up on the whole babysitter stuff and first and foremost of all make her own copy of a babysitter’s guide to monster hunting. As Liz had explained to her it was tradition. Because writing all the information down by hand meant it was far more likely to get stuck in her head instead of just reading it. But the guide was quite extensive and as she’d seen with the other SITs every guide had different info. Usually based on the experience of each sitter. There was an online database but that was just the bare minimum. Even though the babysitters were an organisation reaching around the world they were very careful that the general public didn’t catch wind of monsters, toadies and boogeypeople. Surely mass hysteria would be the result. So painstakingly writing down every detail by hand it was.

The bell thankfully saved Kelly from loudly yawning at her teacher. She stuffed her notebook in her way too full backpack. She was meeting up with Liz after school to go over her sitter inventory and probably do some research. Ever since Halloween Liz was obsessed with finding the Spider Queen Serena. The Grand Guignol mentioned that he had sent Kevin Liz’s brother to a “dark and spidery place”. And given that the Grand Guignol had been the little brother of the Queen of the seven Boogiepeople Serena it was their best lead. Or rather their only lead.

But before she could meet Liz, Kelly had to get through the school day and to the school library to return two books. As much as the internet helped with certain things others were easier to learn from books. With Instagram, Snapchat and TikTok far away to tempt her.

The Library was mostly empty as per usual, only two students on the school computers very obviously not studying. She looked around for the librarian who was obviously to busy to do his job. She set the two books on the counter and rang the small silver bell. The sound rang far more loudly than expected through the room and the two students looked up slightly panicked. As soon as they realized that it was just a fellow student, they returned their eyes to their screens. Kelly heard some noise from the back office. Then a woman came out and smiled at Kelly.

“Yeah, hi, sorry! It is far more chaotic here than one would expect at a library.”  
“Miss Smith?? What are you doing here? Where’s Mr Giles? Oh my god, is he dead?”  
Instead of the elderly slightly dorky Mr Giles, Kelly was faced with the owner of her favourite book shop in town.  
“No, Mr Giles isn’t dead!”, she laughed. “He quit. Seemed like he wanted to go back home for a while now. And the school had all the time in the world to hire a new librarian but kind a forgot? Didn’t find anyone who’d want to take the job? Who knows? Long story short they asked me if I could help out a few hours per week.”  
“And your store? Is it closed now?”  
“No, no. I recently got some help, so he tends to the shop while I try to make sense of Mr Giles very confusing system. Because god forbid, he uses Dewey Decimal like a rational person.” she sighed and then smiled at Kelly.  
“You wanted to return these?” she gestured towards the two books. Kelly nodded and Ms Smith scanned the books. Her eyebrows slightly rose as she was looking at the screen.  
“Well, well, well Miss Ferguson. Seems like you are a little overdue with these.”   
Kelly avoided her gaze in shame. She had intended to come to the library earlier. But then Halloween and the babysitters and everything else came up, so that she just forgot. She mumbled a sorry and hoped that maybe, just maybe Ms Smith would waive the fees.  
“Tell you what: I “forget” your little blunder if you come by the shop these days. I got some manhwa in I’m sure you’re gonna love.”  
“Really?!” 

A warm giddiness started to take over Kelly. It had been way too long since she read some manhwa. The last one was the comic version of her favourite K-Drama. The drawings hadn’t been nearly as cute as the actors, but the story had been much better. She was very busy, but she also hadn’t payed attention to her feel-good hobbies in a while. And if it meant getting out of the fees, all the better. She still had to pay for the manhwa, but Ms Smith also usually let her read some in the shop without hounding her.

“Can’t risk alienating one of my best customers.”, she smiled.  
“I’ll come! And thank you!”  
“No problem Kiddo.”  
At that moment the bell rang again.  
“Shoot, I gotta go! Bye Ms Smith!”

She waved at the fill in librarian and sprinted to her next class. On her way she shot Liz a text saying she’d meet her at HQ a little later instead of right after class.  
All she got was a thumbs up emoji. Liz didn’t waste much time with texting. Or words in general for that matter.

After school Kelly rode the short distance on her bike as fast as she could. It had gotten cold and the workout on the bike made her feel at least a little less cold. It wasn’t cold enough for snow yet but that was only a matter of time.

She hit the brakes and came to a stop in front of the store. She had wanted to hang out there a little and read and maybe chat with Ms Smith, but Mama Vee had texted her that she had an important announcement and that she should hurry if that was possible. So, get in, get the book and get out. Kelly sighed as she locked her bike up. As much as she really, really wanted to be a full-fledged babysitter, having to always be on call and rarely chill was exhausting. But she had never felt as excited as when she had found out about this secret world. She grumbled and moaned about writing the guide by hand but was also intrigued and fascinated by its contents. And if Mama Vee had a special announcement, she didn’t want to miss it for the world.

As she walked into the shop, she already got her purse out and headed directly towards the comic corner. Luckily the shop was empty, so she wouldn’t need to wait in line to pay. As she scanned the shelf with the recent releases she wondered if Ms Smith was already back from school. She had said she was filling in a few hours a week. So probably? If not, she would ask the help to tell her that she had been here. Or maybe leave a note.  
She picked up the continuation of “Tears of Flower and Fish” and the first issue of “Magical Exam Student”. That had to be enough for that day even though she wanted to read half the shelf. Maybe another time.

As she turned around, she was startled by someone standing directly behind her. And within a second it was Halloween again. She was scared, Jacob was gone and the Grand Guignol was on the prowl. Here. Before her. Kelly blinked and where she had seen the Grand Guignol before was now a disgruntled looking man. Her pulse was still racing. He did look a little like the Bogeyman, but as she was eyeing him the resemblance was fading more and more.

“You plan on paying for that?” he grumbled and gestured towards the two books in her hand.  
“Uh… yes, of course!”

He turned sighing annoyed and went behind the counter. Kelly followed slowly and still eyed him. How could she see the Grand Guignol in this man? He had bed hair but not nearly as dirty or unkempt as the Grand Guignols. His skin was smooth and while pale not even remotely as deathly looking like the bogeyman’s. Not to mention the missing stench. The only two things they had in common was the over accessorizing (lots and lots of rings) and the accent. But the Grand Guignol has had a bombastic way of speaking while this fellow was far more subdued. She shook her head. Maybe she did need some genuine rest. She was seeing ghosts. She still had goosebumps but that was probably from the cold outside.

He rang her books up and she payed and said thank you. No response. Not really a nice guy. As soon as he was done with Kelly he went back between the shelves and picked up a notebook and seemingly started counting the books. Taking stock. She shuddered. She had helped out in a grocery store doing that. One of the most boring tasks she could imagine. 

Hurriedly she left to meet with Liz, Mama Vee and the others. Only when she arrived did she remember that she had wanted to ask the guy to tell Ms Smith she had been there. But given his attitude he probably wouldn’t have done that anyways.

\----

“I’m back!” you called as you shut your apartment door.  
It had been a far too long day for your taste. While you were exactly where you wanted to be with your plan the singular steps could be tedious and annoying. But things were slowly coming together.  
Hermann came out of the living room excitedly and purred as soon as he connected with your legs. You knelt down to pet him. “And where’s your charge?” you asked him, though not seriously.  
The Grand Guignol poked his head out of the living room.

“Please tell me you brought dinner.”   
“I’m a little exhausted but thanks for asking. How was your day?” you said sarcastically.  
“Really? You wanna play that game?”  
“Not really…” you said and got up.

You had indeed bought take out and now held out the bag for the Grand Guignol. He happily took it and headed to the kitchen. You kicked off your shoes.  
“I’m gonna take a quick shower. There better be enough left when I come out.” You warned him. In the two weeks you had shared the apartment with him you had noticed that while he didn’t have to eat to survive, he was stuffing himself on your food. He claimed that you had make a mistake during the resurrection and that he was now part human or something. That was a bag of bullshit but whatever. If food made him more compliant so be it.  
You already halfway undressed on your way to the bathroom. A hot shower was more than needed after today.

\----

He would murder her. Definitely.  
The grand Guignol was looking at the now shut bathroom door. How could she just strut through this tiny apartment stripping? It was indecent. Amoral. It was making him nervous in a way he didn’t want to admit. The witch was cruel. Callous. His ”master”. God how much did he want to torture her. Just maybe not torture her in a painful way. Rather a painfully delicious way.

He groaned in frustration as opened the containers with the food. Chinese. Nice. As he was dumping the shrimp noodles on a plate Hermann was yelling at him. He raised an eyebrow and then flipped a shrimp towards the cat. Hermann ate it up satisfied and returned to the living room.

He had quickly figured out that he could bribe the cat. Once they came to an understanding him and the little bugger got along quite well.   
He returned to the living room as well with his plate. He was starving. These days his body had really started to betray him. Hunger, sleep, exhaustion. All things a supreme being like him hadn’t known before. It was infuriating.

Shortly after the witch came into the living room as well. Unfortunately, only dressed in a bathrobe.  
“Would it kill you to actually dress yourself?” he groaned trying not to look too closely at her.  
She was sitting down (way too close!) next to him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t tell me you’re a prude.”, she said amused. She had brought her own plate as well but unceremoniously stole a shrimp from his.  
“This isn’t about being prude. It’s about being polite and properly dressed.”  
“Darling, we’re eating chinese food on the couch while watching project runway reruns. Nothing about this is polite, proper or perfect. And you stole my shrimps, so I don’t care anyways.” She said. Her tone made clear that that was the end of that discussion.

He rolled his eyes. It was always like this. He would say something to get a rise out of her and she’d quip and then shut him down. Usually he would just start another pointless argument, but she had the tendency to get very close in his personal space when he did that. Also, something he usually wouldn’t care about. But when she was so close to him his thoughts tended to wander.

How he wanted to push her against a wall and bite her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make her scream in pain. And in pleasure. He wanted her to beg him, claw at his clothes to feel him. He’d push her again and rip her clothes off. Tying her up with the remains. Having her delicious body all on display. To toy with. Make her weak. Needy. His hands would roam over her warm skin. Never going where she wanted him to. Licking and nibbling at those cute earlobes of hers. She would try to supress her moans. But he’d know. Would force every whimper out of her. His tail would coil around her leg. Wandering up and squeezing her plump flesh-

A loud meow brought him back. Fuck. His eyes darted to the black cat who gave him a look of “Dude, she’s sitting right there. Are you stupid?”  
Thankfully the witch interpreted the meow as begging for food and flicked a piece of chicken over to Hermann. Double Cat Tax.

The Grand Guignol steadied his breathing. He needed to get a grip on himself. This piece of human trash had enslaved him, made him somehow human and had forced him to be polite to the very human that had killed him! He couldn’t fantasize about fucking her brains out. But just like the hunger and the tiredness, new needs coursed through him and demanded to be tended to. And he certainly wouldn’t go to her for help.


End file.
